1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, high integration of semiconductor devices may be embodied by simply reducing numerical values of design rules related to distances between components in a cell array region and a peripheral circuit region. Also, high-speed of the semiconductor devices may be embodied by rapidly charging components corresponding to reduced design rules with charges or allowing charges to rapidly pass between the components. As a result, the semiconductor devices may contribute toward configuring multifunctional electronic circuits in electronic products through the high integration and high-speed thereof.
However, the semiconductor devices may be fabricated under poor semiconductor fabrication process conditions. This is because the semiconductor devices may be structured to increase an aspect ratio of a contact structure out of consideration for the shapes of components, for example, the thicknesses, areas, and volumes of the components. In addition, the semiconductor devices may be structured to increase an electrical short-circuit and a parasitic capacitance between components due to the shrinkage of design rules.